


Untitled

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is this man laughing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

## Untitled

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. I can't even begin to explain the inspiration for this story, so I'll blame it on Josh. <g> Oh my. Sap and sperm anyone? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


* * *

Pulling away he wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry," he pushed out through laughter. "I'm sorry, I just can't." 

Blair punched the bed before pulling himself up to look at Jim. "You think this is funny? You find my dick fucking funny, or something?" 

He could hear the anger in Blair's voice, but it was the hurt underneath that made him stop laughing long enough to explain. 

"Blair, honest, it isn't you. It's just --" 

"Just what?" Still angry, but the hurt was lessening into curiosity. 

"I can feel them." 

"Feel what?" 

"Sperm." He couldn't help it, he was laughing again, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach and fell off the futon. 

"Oh." 

"Oh!" Now that he understood, Blair joined Jim in laughing as Jim managed to pick himself off the floor and practically flung himself back onto the bed next to Blair. 

"They're just swimming around." 

He laughed harder. 

Finally the laughter wore them both out and Jim turned to Blair, just in time to see him wiping the laughter born tears away. Stopping his hand, he pressed it to his heart as he kissed Blair gently on each damp cheek. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. We'll figure something out." Blair smiled at him, sensing that he was truly sorry for something he couldn't control. "Think of the experiments we could run." He said, just to see Jim smile again, which he did. 

"You'd just love that kind of experiment, wouldn't you." 

"I love you, " he corrected. 

That got him a brilliant smile from Jim. "I love you, too. Really." 

Somebody's hand wandered down, and things quickly heated up again. 

* * *

End Untitled by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
